leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Camille/Trivia
General * * Camille was the last champion released in 2016, designed to make players 'feel like in-control badasses'. * Her design may have been influenced by Gazelle from the movie . * Camille's passive is so far the only instance of a shield that exclusively protects from physical damage. * Camille is the French derivative of Latin Camilla, feminine form of Camillus. ** Camillus/a means 'temple attendant,' and has no Latin root. Earlier forms include Greek -Κάμιλλος-Κᾰσμῖλος-Κᾰδμῖλος, loaned from Pre-Greek *Hatʸmilʸ-''.Beekes, R.S.P. ''Etymological Dictionary of Greek, pp. 613-4 ** The name Camille could also be a reference to the mythological warrior who appears in the second half of Vergil's Aeneid on the side of the . She is a warrior virgin queen of the and serves under the goddess Diana. She was said to be so swift-footed she could run through a wheat field without breaking the tops of the stalks and run across the ocean without wetting her feet. ** Her clan's name Ferros possibly combines two unrelated Latin words: "wild, fierce" & " ".DeVaan. Etymological Dictionary of Latin and the other Italic Languages, p. 213, 214 * Her dance references the , a breakdance move. ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. *** She shares this dance with . *** Her dance is very similar to , whose dance is a similar breakdance move. **** A side-by-side comparison of her and dances can be seen here. * She was first mentioned in pre-rework color story The Shadows Beckon which is no longer canon. Development * Camille is voiced by . * Her production names (Lady Em, The Gray Lady, The Left Hand of Piltover, Diver, Cyborg, , , ) were used to convey aspects of her personality.Ask Riot * During her original reveal, had the surname Medarda. She was later renamed and placed in the Ferros clan before the official release. * and were originally one champion named Husk, the Hive Commander, a female mercenary from Zaun who was once partner before she defected after paralyzed her in a shootout.Husk - The Hive Commander (cancelled League of Legends champion) * Camille was created due to a need for a champion. was the only ability in the kit for a long time, the idea of blade legs came after the final design of Hookshot was settled.Inside Camille Development * An iteration of could swing from a point of terrain and be recast mid-swing, this swinging could take the player halfway through . Lore * Camille is an 80-year-old augmented living person whose Hextech heart has allowed her to age much more slowly than usual. ** Her augmented body as well as her undercover shadow ops have earned her the moniker 'The Gray Lady' (the patron saint). * The Weakest Heart takes place after Severed Ties. * It is hinted at that Camille is the one who killed parents. * According to , Camille is heavily hinted to be "C" in lore. * Her great-great aunt is speculated to be the escaping woman in Dreamsong. * In Awaken, Camille's eyes change color when she approaches . This changing eye color is an allusion to her in-game passive, where she gains a shield based on the damage type of the champion she’s attacking. That shot in the cinematic is her realizing that Jhin has set a trap, her reaction is to first analyze the threat before jumping into action.Ask Riot: Game Modes and Metal ** It is confirmed the events in the video is canon, but may have not happened yet. Quotes ; * }} references an . * }} references . * }} is a play on a quote from ("You never go full retard."). * }} references . * together again."}}}} is a play on a quote from . * }} references |Ezreal}} * }} references |Annie}} ; * }} quotes . * }} references the game developers' tendency to code many objects as minions. * }} references . * }} and }} quote . ** She shares this quote with . * }} quotes . ** She shares this quote with: *** *** * She shares quotes with: ** Skins ; * The scene depicts her preparing to . * She resembles from . ; * Camille was programed to attack any G/NETIC Rebel. ** Her voice line suggests she was the one who killed in this universe. * In Brazillian localization, she (along with all Program skins) is called Camille Cibernética (Cyber Camille) due to Program's translated double meaning. ; * Similar to the other Coven skin, she has an animal headpiece. Camille headpiece is similar to ram horns. ; * She was released in celebration of Invictus Gaming winning the Season 2018 World Championship along with: ** ** ** ** ** * She represents Ning. ** The idea for the animation was thought up by Ning himself and displays his signature. Relations * Clan Ferros having connections all across Piltover and Zaun has made Camille cross paths with their most important residents several times. * In a near future, she will encounter and fight during his assasination mission in Zaun. es:Camille/Curiosidades pl:Camille/skórki i ciekawostki Category:Camille Category:Champion trivia